National Wind/Photovoltaic/Energy Storage and Transmission Demonstration Project (NWPESTDP) is the first batch pilot project of State Gird Corp building large scale smart gird, which is characterized by “Advanced, Flexible, Demonstrate, economics”, and aimed by “grid friendly” new energy power generation. At present, it is the largest renewable energy demonstrate project in this world which has integrated wind power, photovoltaic power generation, collection, energy storage and transmission. The phase I project plans to build 100 MW wind power, 40 MW photovoltaic power and 20 MW energy storage device (including 14 MW lithium ion battery energy storage system and 2 MW redox flow battery energy storage system).
With the development of battery and its integrated technology, large scale distributed and centralized battery energy storage station will gradually become a preferred scheme. With the use of lots of energy storage stations in the distribution network terminal, the monitoring scope of energy storage device is wider, and monitoring requirements are higher. There must be a complete, scalable, standard information platform to support real-time monitoring and protection of energy storage power station in the distribution network terminal to realize the accurate, real, timely monitoring, and make the correct analysis and effective measures.
Comparing previous traditional power monitoring system with the new energy power generation system management and monitoring platform, it is easy to find that remote signals and communication data have increased sharply due to lots of batteries in the large-scale battery energy storage power plant. Therefore, in order to solve the problem in the power station management and monitoring, a system for high-speed communication, high reliability, large database capacity, integrated control and monitoring software and hardware platform for high speed real-time response characteristics in distribution network terminal energy storage power station is needed, to provide comprehensive and effective technique support for monitoring and protection of battery energy storage power station in the distribution network terminal.
To ensure the reliability and stability, an energy storage power station monitoring system must meet the performance requirements of distribution network end users real-time scheduling and control, as well as energy storage system requirements of the high speed response network for various application scenarios, which has brought enormous challenge for the monitoring system of research and development. The monitoring system structure, the communication network optimization, hardware support system development, real-time response man-machine interface design and other aspects are all facing considerable problems and constraints.
The present technologies are limited in the large-scale battery energy storage power station monitoring and grid operation, which needs further research and development.